Spider's Web
by MasterPassionCreed
Summary: Like a spider's web, to ensnare the fates of many people... – Collection of drabbles based on phone numbers and their locations.
1. Prologue

**Spider's Web**

_Prologue_

Here is the town, soaked by the light of another sunset. No matter what scenery the windows show – the flats are caught in nets made of Christmas, of wishes and small daily things, far from the evening that falls behind the junkyard.

The show that these homes offer to the world, however, is not less varied or charming.

On the first floor, a child clings to the receiver to greet his aunt and uncle. Just one elevator's step above, an old grandma promises cake to her little grandson; next door, a young girlfriend entwines the cable with her fingers, sending invisible smiles to her beloved.

On the other side of the town, the wires are tense; in a grey block of flats, the police sit without a word, waiting for the first ring to trigger a night of chaos.

Many, in this town made of crowds and uneasy silence, rely on telephones to keep their bonds together. Their dreams run, far beyond the outskirts, looking for something they may never find.

Sometimes they wish to be on the other end of the line, to hug someone they miss, or to enjoy a familiar view. Never, in those moments, do they remember the cheerful song of their fireplaces, or the warm colours of their carpets.

They long for what they don't see; such is the nature of men. And now, with the receiver leaning on their ears, they feel disappointed – they listen to wishes that burn out of their reach, beyond the unbreakable silence of the line.

Complaints will not do; the struggles of the phone company, tracking malfunctions in ever different zones, will not make a difference. Tonight — just for one night — the cables will embrace someone else's life.

* * *

Hello there, Ghost Trick fans! Now that Sounds of Shibuya, my TWEWY fanwriting challenge, is finally done, I'm glad to introduce you all a new drabble project.  
Descriptive stories about places have always been one of my favourite genres. Thus, of course, I could ask for nothing better when I experienced this game's colourful, varied and fascinating setting. Ghost Trick offers many different sights; I added to the mix my favourite travelling feature ever, the phone line, and here we are!

Spider's Web is going to be a collection of drabbles about the Ghost Trick locations, or, to be more precise, each known location with a phone number. The following list of phone numbers is updated to Chapter 17, and taken from there without any changes.  
Spider's Web is the original title of this old drabble of mine. For the occasion, I translated it from Italian and posted it in English as a prologue to this collection.

Since I want to keep the original disposition found in the Phone Book, the drabbles will not be written in chronological order, but according to the list. Of course, beware of spoilers: there will be plenty throughout the whole collection.


	2. (MHR)–8513 - Junkyard

(MHR)–8513 - Junkyard

The phone booth is slowly getting old.

The plans were to put it to use at least once a day. The truth is more like that of the objects all around - done for and never to be used, if not by a few stray cats or other unexpected visitors.

If it weren't for the director, half of the cables would be long gone, consumed by rust or the teeth of mice. He still wants the booth to be functional; he needs it, just in case, in spite of the stale metal and the smell that surrounds it.

There might always be something new. Especially now, the time of year in which communications flow from the edge of town, and right there - among the discarded remains of many homes and lives - a new tangle of events is coming to light.

Most things are dead in the junkyard. Except for colours and rare gushes of wind, few things move. Nonetheless, something is going down tonight; something very much alive, and very deeply involved in deaths.

Not a soul ever visits this forsaken place - but the night that is just beginning is going to change this, and in more than one way.


	3. (MHR)–4568 - Pigeon Man's Office

**(MHR)–4568 - Pigeon Man's Office**

Light tapping of feet, all night long. A low whistle fills the small empty space that is left — it is part of the concert, the chant of a long wait.

But there is more to the wheels, to the squeaking lamp, to the sound of pen on paper. Most of all, in this office, there are always words. The scenery changes little from night to night — there are whispers and loud thoughts, while the emotions, the expectations, ever grow more powerful. They are the kettle, with its boiling water.

Fragments of questions, few answers, are scattered all around. Phone calls and notes and even some tears, oh _please_ - _let it be true_ - all things that these walls love to keep safe. Yet, the more nights pile up, the harder it is to hold them back. Steam starts rising in whirls.

In just one night, it becomes too much. A fist - pure rage - slams, and the surface is on fire, and the whistling, the cry, the shivers never stop.

Blood and water fall to the ground. The kettle is left behind to die, with many other things. This might be the last night.

But the fire burns on, and it doesn't - not yet - give in to silence.


End file.
